Supermassive Black Hole!
* Access to the Law Altar |items = * 100 Law runes * 50 Cosmic runes * 20 Mind runes * 10 Chaos runes * 5 Death runes * 2 Blood runes * 1 Pure essence * 5 diamonds * Insulated boots * Law talisman (or Law tiara, Law talisman staff, Omni-tiara or Wicked hood) }} This quest is about the portal to the Void realm and the Void Elemental wanting to escape this realm. The portal is about to open, and you have to find a way to close it. The first thing you have to do after talking to the monk (to start the quest) is to go to the Scientist in the top floor in Draynor Manor. He will tell you everything he knows about portals. He tells you which items you need (runes listed above, diamonds and the pure essence). You also need a special item, only obtainable from Killerwatts. You just have to kill one of them to get the additional drop of a Killerwatt thunder. Note, that this item will be instantly destroyed if it is dropped or you die (like salamanders). You also cannot teleport with it, because it will be gone if you teleport with it. Before you have to bind all the runes into the pure essence at the Law Altar the pure essence is enchanted with the Killerwatt thunder. After this, you get an Exile rune which is used to close the portal. You need to place the five cut diamonds ins a circle on the open portal and then set the Exile rune into the middle of the portal. A cutscene will show, that the portal is not closed, and the monk suggests asking some higher monks in the Monastery. Go to the top floor in the Monastery to talk to one of the higher monks. He tell you, that you need to cast the final spell to close it. He gives you a parchment with some words written on it. Cast that spell on the portal and another cutscene will show. The Exile rune will activate and send energy to the diamonds, these now make a magical barrier to close the portal. After the quest, you can talk to the Monk outside, so that he can open the portal for a short moment. You cannot enter the portal if your Agility and Constitution level are below 55. Inside is the Void Elemental which can be fought onwards. The first time you enter you will see a cutscene with the Void Elemental saying that this is not the end. Reward * 2 quest points * * * * * Ability to make Exile runes which can be sold to the Monk for the total median price of the runes (These Runes do not need the Killerwatt thunder, as the Monk can charge them himself). The experience gained for crafting a Exile rune depends on your current Runecrafting level. It is always your current level/5. This makes it an excellent training method for higher level players, but with less money gained. * Access to the Void Elemental (with 55 Constitution and Agility) * Ability to set your respawn point to the Wilderness Volcano (speak to the Monk) Required to Completing *Crystal City Trivia * There are rumors, that there will be a new spell which requires the Exile rune. * A bug prevented the players to enter the Portal after the quest. This was changed just about half an hour after the quest. * On the first day of the Quests release, the reward spoiler said: "The Rewards are lost in the Void. They will come back tomorrow." * The name of the quest has the same name as the 3rd Song from the Music Band Muse from the Album "Black Holes and Revelations".